


Factory Reset

by Ava_The_Stargazer



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: A human actually being nice to androids, Banter, Gen, Male Friendship, Robot Repairs, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 07:45:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14911259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ava_The_Stargazer/pseuds/Ava_The_Stargazer
Summary: Connor was only treated like a person once before he met Hank.





	Factory Reset

**MAY 25, 2037, 19:45:36**

RK800 _hears_ before anything else.

He can’t see anything, he knows that. Wherever he is is dark and empty. Devoid the sound of something undoubtedly mechanical and the occasional tapping noise. Footsteps, he realizes.

“Hello, RK800, can you hear me?” A male voice speaks to him. It’s calm and deep and warm.

“Yes.” He hears a small noise of satisfaction and he hears a set of footsteps come closer to him. They’re light, almost excited sounding, pacing in front of him.

“That’s great, RK800. I’m going to turn on your optical processors, okay?”

“Understood.”

He hears a much softer tapping noise and then suddenly he can _see._ The room he’s in is somehow both bright and dark, the light pooling around him but ending roughly 3 meters away from him. It appears as if he’s in some laboratory or mechanical plant. Robotic arms hove around him, waiting for their next command from the man standing in front of him.

The man is relatively handsome, around late thirties in age and of East Asian descent. His brown eyes sparkle with excitement when he looks at RK800, typing something into the clear tablet in his hands.

“Can you see me?”

“Yes.”

“Can you move your eyes back and forth for me?”

He moves his eyes from right to left, scanning the room as he does so.

“Wonderful. Can you introduce yourself?”

“I am a prototype RK800 model designed by Cyberlife as a specialized police unit. I can deal with hostage situations, analyze DNA in a fraction of a second, interrogate convicts, and can reconstruct entire crime scenes. I can deal with riot control, be used as a bodyguard, and can even be used in covert operations as a spy or military sniper.”

“Say that in French?”

“Je suis un prototype du modèle RK800 conçu par Cyberlife en tant qu'unité de police spécialisée. Je peux gérer des situations de prise d'otages, analyser l'ADN en une fraction de seconde, interroger des condamnés et reconstruire des scènes de crime entières. Je peux gérer le contrôle des émeutes, être utilisé comme garde du corps et même être utilisé dans des opérations secrètes comme espion ou tireur d'élite militaire.”

The man shakes his head, smiling, and types something into his tablet. “Perfect. I’m Evan Ward, and I’m going to be your… retainer, so to speak. I’m going to be taking care of you and guiding you during your development. We’ll become close acquaintances in these coming months.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Ward.”

Evan Ward smiles, looking up from his tablet. “Likewise.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll update this when I feel the urge to. I'll also try to work on my Connara fic soon!
> 
> Also Daniel Henney is totally Evan's face claim.


End file.
